


In Which They were Not Originally Alone

by isuilde



Category: Free!
Genre: EPISODE 9 SCREENSHOT KNEEJERK REACTION HEY HEY HEY, Established Relationship, I was gonna write a fucking drabble, M/M, this shouldn't even be so long i'm so sorry, tl;dr this is just literally MakoRin and hotel room and awkward teenage relationship yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p><p>(Hotel room, insecurities, kisses, and nosy teammates. Also, Haruka knows best.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which They were Not Originally Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write a compilation of drabbles of possible scenarios regarding this surprise screenshot from KyoAni but then I have work piling up and this turns out to be rather long so have this garbage instead guys.
> 
> Also the idea was totally @rollingmutta's on twitter (sorry Haru darling, I forgot your what your AO3 account is).
> 
> ALSO AHAHAHAHAH YAY MAKORIN IN ONE FRAME I AM SO GLAD I DIDN'T LOSE FAITH KYOANI'S SURPRISES ARE THE BEST. Patience pays. /sighs

Makoto wakes up inhaling red strands of hair that smell like chlorine and lavender.

For a second, he wonders if he’s still dreaming, because the only one who smells like that is Rin and there’s no way Rin is with him on the bed. They’re in a hotel for the prefecturals and Makoto is sharing a room with Haruka, just like what they’ve always done, and yes, sure, they’d seen the Samezuka swimclub this afternoon, and Rin had dropped by Haruka and Makoto’s room looking for Yamazaki Sousuke, right before Rei and Nagisa crash into the room and they end up watching awful afternoon drama together and Rin had fallen asleep on Makoto’s bed, warm against Makoto’s side, and—

Makoto’s eyes snap open, wide-eyed as red hair greets him, sticking up every which ways and poking his face. His breath stutters as they fall on the strands, his whole body stiffening, half-asleep brain going into overdrive shouting _oh my god oh my god I have Rin on my bed oh my god_ —

Rin makes a sleepy noise, and Makoto nearly chokes on his own breath.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, Makoto thinks. He was watching one of those Korean drama that Nagisa borrowed from his sister and liked to make fun of, stretched comfortably on his bed with Rei’s tuft of dark hair on his line of sight. Haru was sitting on his own bed next to his, reading a book about water that Rei brought for him, and Nagisa was sprawled on the floor.

Rin had been lying on his stomach next to Makoto, sleepily watching the show until he fell asleep for real, murmuring something about the one of the benefits of having Makoto as a boyfriend was to have him as a living furnace. Makoto had tried to smother a grin and a blush, because they haven’t told anyone about their relationship yet (except Haruka, because Haruka had been there when Makoto confessed anyway), and continued watching.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep. Doesn’t remember having Rin pressed close against his chest—literally cuddling him, legs tangling and an arm slung over Rin’s hip. Doesn’t remember the room being so silent, either.

He cranes his neck up, trying to move as little and as slowly as possible so he wouldn’t wake Rin up.

Haruka’s bed is empty. Their room is empty.

“Mmm,” Rin murmurs, muffled by Makoto’s shirt, and Makoto freezes. “Ugh. S’hot—what’s—“

“Uh,” Makoto says, and Rin’s eyes fly open, head snapping up.

“….Makoto?”

“I have no idea,” Makoto says rather helplessly. Rin tenses, scrambling to roll over to the other side and away from Makoto’s reach. Makoto isn’t sure what to feel, but there’s a profound sense of loss that he doesn’t like. Rin is already sitting up, one hand going through his hair (bedhair, Makoto thinks, and is somewhat awed that this is literally the first time he’d ever seen Rin’s bedhair).

“Where’s everyone?” he turns to Makoto, eyebrows rising. “Why are you frowning.”

Makoto blinks. Frowning. “Huh,” he says, pulls himself up and touches his face. The corners of his lips are curving downwards. “I wasn’t—I didn’t realize I was.” He tries to curl his lips up again, but the smile feels forced and and unnatural. He wishes Rin is closer. “I don’t know where Haru and the others are. The room’s already empty when I woke up.”

Silence falls for a moment, and then Rin ducks his head, averting Makoto’s gaze, and Makoto watches red crawls up Rin’s neck in fascination. Then he catches himself, and feels heat creeping up his own face, so he turns away from Rin, too.

“So,” Rin says, clears his throat, still resolutely not looking at Makoto. “I wasn’t. I mean—I didn’t mean to.”

Makoto scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “Aahh, it’s. It’s probably me. I’m—I sleep with the twins sometimes, they say it’s like sleeping with an octopus. Sorry.” He pauses, and then adds hastily, “I didn’t even remember falling asleep.”

Rin snorts, but it comes out dry and too light and awkward. “Heh. Didn’t peg you for a cuddler, Makoto.”

Makoto flushes harder. He steals a glance at Rin, who looks like he wants to kick himself, and apparently finding the wall very interesting to scrunitize. He opens his mouth, the word catching in his throat, and he closes it again. Then coughs. “I’m—sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry, it’s not like—“ Rin falters, swallowing, reopens his mouth, and finds nothing. The sentence hangs heavily in the air, but Makoto could hear himself finishing it in his head. _It’s not like we’re not in a relationship. It’s not like we’re strangers. It’s not like we’re not boyfriends. It’s not like we’ve been dating for nearly three months but nobody knows since we could rarely find the time to meet up, much less go on a date, and the farthest we’d gone was a kiss on the day we confessed our feelings to each other, and we’d never cuddled before._

Except that’s what they are. That’s what they’re doing, with this relationship, and Makoto feels something in his stomach sinks.

“Sorry,” he says, quieter, twisting the bedsheet under his fingers.

Something in his tone makes Rin flinch, and finally, finally, Rin turns to Makoto—the shade of red still apparent in his cheeks, even if it’s not as bright as the first one—and their eyes meet.

“Uh,” Makoto says, because it’s really, honestly, very awkward. He scrambles off the bed, tumbling onto his feet as he stands, heart still pounding a mile a minute. “I—I’ll go and check where the others are. Yamazaki-kun’s probably looking for you, too.” He rounds the bed, runs a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to tame his hair a little as he tries not to run for the door. “You can—wait here if you want, Rin, I think Nagisa left the DVD there anyway, if you still want to watch—“

“Wait,” Rin says, and Makoto halts three steps away from the door. “Wait, Makoto.”

Makoto swallows. He doesn’t dare turn around.

But there’s the sounds of someone shifting, rustlings of bedsheets and blankets, and then the unmistakable sound of feet padding against wooden floor. Makoto’s back stiffens when fingers tug on the back of his shirt, once—twice, insistently, demanding him to turn around, so he does.

Rin looks exasperated. “Why are you trying to run away?”

“I,” Makoto says, unsure where to look, now that Rin is this close, determinedly trying to catch his gaze when Makoto is literally trying to do the opposite. “I’m not. Running. I was walking.”

“Sure you are,” Rin rolls his eyes. Makoto focuses on the remnants of red on Rin’s neck. “You—you know this is. This is what we should be doing, right?” Rin gestures at the bed. “That, uh. Cuddling. Is normal. Because we’re in a relationship?”

 _Why are you using a questioning tone_ , Makoto thinks, but the heat on his face feels unbearable and he doesn’t think he could think straight. “It’s not—if you don’t want it it’s. It’s not okay.”

Rin frowns. “Why would I not want it?”

“Uh,” Makoto worries his lower lip. “You just—you tried to get away from me, once you woke up?”

“Oh,” Rin says, and then flushes red. “Yeah, well—that was some sort of a kneejerk reaction. I wasn’t expecting to wake up to your face one inch away from me.” He pauses, fumbles with his next words. “And, uh—I, I don’t want to force you into doing anything that you’re not comfortable with, yet. And if I—if I stay, I mean—you were so close, Makoto, fuck. I had to get ahold of myself, or I won’t be able to hold back.”

Makoto blinks. His brain must be half-asleep still, because it takes a long time to process what Rin is saying, and—huh.

“Hold back,” he’s aware of his own voice, repeating Rin’s words, but it sounds so faraway.

Rin ducks his head, ears bright red now. “Well, yeah. Me dating you means I’d really like to bang you, Makoto, if you’ve never thought about it.”

“Oh,” for all his replies, Makoto feels like his brain has turn into cotton candy. Pink cotton candy. “No—I have—only ever thought about me. Wanting to do it. With you.”

Rin splutters, looks like he doesn’t know what to say, and resorts to glare at him. “And you decided never to mention it forever or what.”

“I wasn’t sure if it’d be too fast?” Makoto says, honestly, because their relationship is mostly consisted of joint practices, late night phone calls, captains meetings and races. “And I thought you’d want it to be special, since Rin is—Rin.”

Rin pokes him on the chest and huffs at the implication that he’s the romantic one. “Yeah, well. Doesn’t mean I’d like to wait for a long  time—have you seen yourself? It’s hard for mere mortals like me to hold back when you’re so hot, Makoto, goddamn.”

A grin tugs on Makoto’s lips—somehow Rin’s words are giving him the courage and insanity he doesn’t think he has in himself. “So it was okay? The cuddling, I mean.”

“I was very comfortable,” Rin grunts, frowning half-heartedly. Makoto raises his eyebrows, and Rin sighs. “Fine. It was kind of hot, but it’s summer, and you’re you, so. Hot.”

“Eheh,” it’s too late to care about the shade of red his face has turned into, Makoto thinks, so might as well. “You really should stop flirting to me like that, Rin. I don’t know if I can hold myself back, either.”

Rin looks up, eyes challenging.

“Then don’t.”

And Makoto has no idea who first moved—if it was him leaning down or Rin surging up—but their lips press together in a not-so-gentle fashion, and Makoto isn’t sure if the gasps that echoes in the empty hotel room is his or Rin’s or if they were their breaths that mingle together. Rin’s lips is soft, if slightly chafed, and Makoto can’t suppress the overwhelming thoughts of _wantwantwant_ crowing in his mind.

He lets out Rin’s name in a soft moan, feels Rin tugging him closer, lips opening beneath his own, and oh—this is how Rin tastes, this is how Rin bites and licks and explores Makoto’s mouth, and everything is making Makoto go weak on the knees. Good, is the only thing he could think of now, deperate for more, fingers tightening on Rin’s shirt, yanking up, and oh—the sound of Rin’s growl, feral and impatient, and—

“Oh my god,” Nagisa’s voice pierces his mind, and Makoto freezes. “We literally only went out for fifteen minutes, you guys.”

Springing apart is a reflex, Makoto knows, but as Rin pushes away from him in shock, his whole being is already protesting for the loss of various sensations—the feel of Rin’s body, Rin’s mouth, Rin’s hands, pressed close against him until Makoto has no idea where Rin ends and he begins. He licks his lips, a little bit dazed still, but Rin’s already stepping forward to the door and leans back on the closet.

Haruka, Rei and Nagisa are standing before the open door—Rei flushing deep red, Haruka looking curious, and Nagisa with his devious grin. Makoto blinks, willing the heat on his face to come down, and turn to them. “Ah,” he says, smiling sheepishly. “Where did you guys go?”

“Drinks,” Haruka lifts up the plastic bag in his hand, eyeing both Makoto and Rin curiously. Nagisa starts giggling, despite the unimpressed look Rin directs at them. “You looked like you were eating each other’s face.”

Rin splutters. “Eating each other’s fa—“

“Haru-chan,” Nagisa butts in, leaning into Haruka’s personal space, and Makoto thinks of wanting Rin back in his personal space. As soon as possible. “Don’t say that, Rin-chan is a romantic so he’s very sensitive about these things!”

“Hazuki Nagisa, I’m going to hurt you,” Rin threatens weakly.

“We’re—really sorry that we, uh, interrupt,” Rei stutters, head bowed down and his whole face redder than Makoto’s. “Nitori-kun was looking for Rin-san, so we thought we’d go back here and wake you up, but—uh. We can. We can come up with an excuse, if you want.”

Makoto smiles. “We should be the one who’s sorry, Rei,” he says. “Sorry we didn’t tell you guys, about this,” he gestures at Rin and himself. “We haven’t really been spending time with each other a lot, so—“

Rin shrugs. “Yeah. Sorry about that.” 

Rei looks taken aback. “Oh. But—that’s your decision, we’re—“ 

“We get it, Mako-chan, Rin-chan,” Nagisa grins, devious and understanding all at once, shaking his head. “We’re happy for you, and we’ll be downstairs hanging out with Ai-chan and Momo-chan, and you guys owe us dinner!” 

“Done and done,” Rin says hastily. “Give us an hour.” 

“We’ll give you two,” Nagisa singsongs sweetly, stepping forward to hug Makoto tightly, and then bounces over to barrel into Rin. “We’re so happy for you!” 

Makoto smiles. “Thank you, Nagisa. Rei.” 

Rei shifts, looking hesitant, even as Nagisa now pushes at him and paws at Haruka, trying to get them back into the hallway and leave Makoto and Rin alone. “Um. Uhh, Makoto-senpai, I don’t mean to be nosy or anything but—do you have, uh. Provisions? It is very important to be safe and—“ 

“Makoto,” Haruka says, rather calmly, over his shoulder. “Outer pocket of my bag, in a small pouch. I figured you’d forget to bring it, and Rin’s would be in his room.” 

Rei gapes at Haruka. Rin splutters out an “Wai—how did you even know I bring those..?!” and Makoto simply laughs and says, “Thanks, Haru.” 

“Don’t hurt each other,” Haruka warns, and the door closes. 

Silence hangs above their heads, but it’s less awkward than before, and Makoto bursts out laughing. 

“Goddamn, Tachibana,” Rin sighs, turning around and reaches out to reel Makoto in. His breath falls  on Makoto’s face as he tugs Makoto closer, breathing in Makoto’s laughter. “Shut up and kiss me.” 

Makoto complies 

**\-----o0o-----**


End file.
